The present invention relates to undergarments and, more particularly, a male undergarment with an expanding iris opening and veil. The expanding iris of the undergarment supports and holds the male wearer's penis in its natural position, while the veil provides privacy in a concealed condition and is movable to a revealed condition.
With traditional men's underwear, the penis is confined, preventing it from resting in its desired position. As a result, men are urged to reposition their penis numerous times daily, which is socially unacceptable, awkward and potentially embarrassing. Thus, while most men's underwear is designed for overall comfort and appearance, they lack the ability to place or hold the penis in its natural position.
As can be seen, there is a need for a male undergarment with an expanding iris opening whereby the penis can be held or placed in its natural position. The present invention includes an undergarment having an expandable iris with veil, wherein the iris is dimensioned and adapted to accommodate a stationary position for the penis aligning with a man's most natural position, which is downward and not confined. The iris opening prevents the penis from shifting from its most desired position as it provides a boundary support for said natural position, so that the wearer no longer needs to grab their penis to become at ease. The present invention also provides a veil for covering the penis of a human wearer supported by the iris opening. As a result, the penis will not move from its natural position, which eliminates the need to reposition the penis as with traditional underwear.